Green
by fyrestorm56
Summary: When the nations go on holiday to Greenland they only think that they are going for some laughs! Little do they know that they were pulling at old wounds of the Nordics and when they run into a person from their pasts things get really messy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia I just own my OC Greenland! 3

chapter One!

"Yo nordic dudes!" Alfred spoke loudly, throwing out his arms in excitement, "Greenland is freakin' awesome."

"He's right lads, but it is really cold," Arthur agreed, crossing his arms across his chest more tightly, hoping to keep himself warm.

"She is known best for her ice sports," Emil spoke quietly, though you could hear some kind of strange emotion in his voice.

"Isn't this country technically part of you, Mathis?" Alfred questioned.

"Well, well Americique," Frances laughed, but not before he noted the change in the atmosphere around the Nordic countries, it suddenly felt cold, "have you finally been learning your history?"

"Shut it!" Alfred snapped, blushing furiously, "so was there ever, ya know, one of us for this place?"

The Nordics attitude, shifted again, sides were suddenly drawn, in the physical aspect. Suddenly Berwald had pulled Tino to his side while Emil joined quickly as well, Mathis and Lukas both stood on the other. The other countries where startled, they had never seen the Nordics this serious, well not for centuries any way. "There was another one of us, before Mathis became a control freak," Tino spat, shocking the countries, they had never heard Tino speak like that before.

"Wh'n I re'olt'd, 'e to'k 'er l'nd," Berwald muttered.

"And captured everything as his own," Emil hissed, much unlike himself as well, "We never saw Green again! He killed her! He came back covered in her blood!"

"If you all didn't revolt in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do it!" Mathis shouted back, "I was not going to lose everything!"

"So kill what you can't keep, huh?" Emil snapped, "Green had her flaws but she would never have fought and thrown away so many lives of her people! She would have stayed by your side! She would have taken care of you when you came back wounded! She...she...she would...have..."

"She sent him soldiers and he came to her country and burned her capitol," Tino growled.

"I never thought that any of you would be dumb enough to do that, but I was wrong," Mathis snapped again, "I couldn't take the chance! She was too big, she had too many people, she was too strong! I couldn't risk anymore lives!"

"You were a coward!" Tino burst out, moving forward until Berwald caught his shoulders.

"Or he was being cautious," Lukas spoke, "you would have done nothing less for your own people."

"We wouldn't kill a country off to protect ourselves!" Ice shouted.

"Then what did the world do to Prussia? Or Russia to Tarter Yoke? Or Turkey to Constantinople?" Mathis growled, "You all would have done it! The world has done it! None of you can cast the first stone at me!"

"She was your sister! Your ally! Your lover, if she told us correctly! When they left she sent you troops! You didn't do it to Nor! You didn't do it to me! Why her!?" Emil shouted again, "You didn't trust her that much..." his voice broke slightly, shocking the world as his usually passive eyes filled with tears.

"She was too strong, I told you, you and Nor, you two were small then," Denmark spoke softly, rubbing the back of his head, "She was your twin Ice but we both know she was too strong to be taken so lightly."

"Are you joking?" America spoke first, stepping between the two groups, "You guys...you can't be..."

"Do we have a problem here boys?" a male voice broke into there conversation, making everyone look away from each other to glare at the other person.

A group of men stood to their side, all dressed in hokey gear, looking as if they were heading to the lake to practice but got distracted by the tussle the coutries had caused. All of the men could have passed for vikings with their broad shoulders and blonde hair covering their blue eyes that clashed with their green jerseys. The men watched intently, waiting for someone to attack, whether they were waiting for an attack on them or if they were waiting for an attack to be made between the countries they didn't know.

"You have no reason to be part of this," Emil snapped, glaring at Mathis, moving forward quickly to stand closely to his body, preparing to attack him.

"Don't!" the female voice cut through the noise of the crowd, stopping everyone for one second of time as a woman pushed herself forward to the front of the group of men. Everyone paused...Emil's eyes widened, Denmark gasped, Tino smacked a hand over his mouth to cover his own reaction, and even Berwald and Lukas both had dropped their jaws. The woman reached her arm out toward Emil, but didn't move forward, her green eyes glossy with tears, that were slowly falling and wetting her own green jersey.

"Green..." Berwald gasped, his voice clear as a bell as her name escaped his lips.

They watched as she wiped away her tears and then running her hands through her brown hair that she had pulled into a braid at the nape of her neck. "Don't fight," her voice was rough as she said her order, "haven't we all already fought against each other enough?"

"Green...your..." Mathis stuttered, shaking his head quickly, memories of what he had seen of Green flooding through his mind.

"Green, you know these fools?" the man in the front spoke, looking over at Green with a less then amused look on his face, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes..." Green's voice wavered sligtly, pulling back her arm and cradling it to her chest, "They are...they were...they're my brothers."

"What?" the man asked, shock coloring his tone, glancing back and forth between the two, "You have brothers?"

"Yea, I have brothers," Green whispered, taking in the shocked faces of her brothers.

The shock continued to echoed in thier minds at the fact that she still considered them anything at all, they certainly didn't expect her to call them her brothers still. "Green..." Tino whispered, a suddenly longing to hug his sister erupting in his chest, but the look in her eyes, the slight amount of fear in her eyes everytime she looked over at the group stopped him.

"You guys should go on and practice," Green smiled at the large men, a warm smile on her face covering her tears, "I'm...yea I'm just going to go ahead and head home for tonight... I'm just really tired..."

"Are you alright?" another man asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "One of us could walk you back home..."

"I'm fine," the smile one her face was wane, fake at it's best, "I will be fine, I mean it's not like I live far away..."

"Maybe one of your brothers should walk you back," the man spat, glaring over at the Nordics, "I mean that's what someone who hasn't seen in you in...how long have I known you for? About ten years and I never heard of any of them, so they have certainly haven't been around for ten years at least."

"Yea, he's right they should walk you back," another man agreed.

"No," the answer escaped from her mouth too quickly to mean anything good, "I'll be fine."

Denmark flinched, he watched as Green glanced back and forth between the men and them...her eyes shifting quickly as if she was waiting for an attack, her weight shifted to the balls of her feet...a habit she still had from her days she spent fighting, Denmark guessed old habits died hard with her. "Green...I," he reached out to her, gripping her wrist suddenly.

A yelp escaped her lips before Green could stop it, reflexes kicking in just as fast as her mouth had, she grabbed his own wrist and flipping Mathis onto the ground harshly. No one spoke, Mathis didn't even move, and Green just watched him for several moments before turning tail and running as quickly as she could away.

"Seems as if you have some kind of issues," the first man that spoke growled at him.

"And I swear if we hear one ill word from her about you fools we will rip you in half," one of the other man added, his knuckles or someone's cracking in the process.

"Not that she will need help she already handed his butt to him once," a third laughed.

"By the look on the others faces, it probably has happened more than once," the man motioned at the faces of the other Nordics.

"What ever," Mathis snapped, throwing himself off of the ground and rushing forward to follow where Green had just retreated.

"Mathis!" Sweden shouted after him, taking a hold of Tino's hand and pulling him into the brush as well... just leaving Norway and Iceland behind.

"I...I...don't..." Iceland stuttered, looking over at Norway, desperation and confusion etched into his features. Norway's heart broke as he quickly took hold of Iceland's hand into his own.

"It's going to be okay, you know that right?" he questioned, pulling him close suddenly.

"No! It's not!" Iceland shoved his brother away suddenly, before stumbling backwards himself, "You all lied to me about her being dead! You both left her for dead and now she is scared of us! Scared of me! She's my twin and I won't get the chance to win her trust because of you!"

Norway watched Iceland run away, not bothering to follow all of the others that had chased his sister. "Dude! What just freaking happened!?" Alfred of course had to be the one to break the silence.

Lukas glanced back unemotionally and shook his head at him, "It seems that we are all going to Green's house...for a drama," he spoke slowly, turning over everything in his head.

"Lukas...wasn't Greenland originally..." Arthur voice was silenced swiftly by France's hand.

"She was your little sister originally wasn't she?" Gilbert had no problem speaking his mind swiftly, the censure in his eyes was even more then Norway could bare as he turned his head. Everyone knew Gilbert's past with siblings, about how his foolishness and inattentiveness had caused the fall of the Holy Roman Empire and though it didn't kill his little sibling it had greatly damaged him. "Why didn't you stop Denmark? She was your responsibility, she loved you and looked up to you..."

"What makes it worse..." Norway began to walk away, his voice soft but not soft enough so that the others couldn't hear, "is that I knew he was unstable...I knew he was going to destroy her...and I didn't stop him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did he just say..." Alfred's eyes were wide with shock, as well as everyone else's, he felt the trimbling in his spine and the sickness in his stomach.

"He did, he really just said that he knew that Denmark was going to kill his little sister," Gilbert spat out the words, his anger tightly reigned in his heart but it was so close to the surface.

"He couldn't have been serious just then...could he?" Aurther questioned, the doubt in his voice and shock in his heart. He had never known a country not get completely connected to their little siblings, Lukas was clearly attached to Emil, could he have really been cold enough to keep his little sister at bay while he connected with her twin.

"We can't just stand here mon aimes," Francis interjected, moving toward the clearing as well to follow the Nordics path of escape. "I don't think that we should leave all of those siblings alone considering all of those..."

"He's right, mi amigos! Vaminos!" Antonio charged forward, jumping past France and following the footsteps in the snow.

It only took them mintues, even less to hear Mathis banging on something and yelling. "Come on Green! You have to talk to me!"

After the next hill they saw a lone cabin, simple, with a white picket fence surrounding it, winter flowers wrapping around the fence and showering the yard. Everyone could see the trails of a vegtable garden in the back yard and a weeping willow in the front but their eyes were quickly drawn to what seemed to be a small wooden cross sitting in between the garden and the tree. "Green!" their eyes snapped back to Mathis as he pounded on the wooden door, "Please!"

"Dude!" America ran forward and grabbing Denmark's arm before he could hit the door again, "You are screaming and hitting a door, why do you think she is going to answer to that?"

"W've b''n tell'n h'm th't," Berwald sighed, shaking his head.

"She's too sensitive at the moment and who would blame her for not wanting to see you?" Tino added, glaring at the man.

"You ripped at her heart you bastard," Emil snarled, "You...you...did so much to her...so many things you could never make up for! Why would she listen to you?!"

"Wha..." Demark was cut short as the door cracked open and a hand reached past him and dragged Iceland and in turn America who was standing between Ice and the door into the darkness of the home before the door slammed shut and the sound of several locks sliding into place occured.

Alfred and Emil blinked rapidly, thier eyes slowly adjusting to the dimmness inside of the home, it was like Greenland had just ran inside and forgot to turn on any sort of light. "Green," Iceland's voice was thick with relief and worry, "You're crying."

America felt Emil move quickly, the rustle of two sets of clothing met and coos of comfort filled the air along with the sobs of a woman. Alfred felt his gut clench, he hated when women cried, he was the hero, he should make sure no women cried. "Dudette, don't cry," Alfred whispered, looking around blindly in the darkness, "I can make them leave if you want."

"It's...it's okay...it's just..." Greenland's voice was ragged with tears that she was trying to control.

"No," Alfred said suddenly, marching up toward where the voice was, a sparkle in his bright eyes, "he's scaring you, isn't he?"

"I..."

"I'm telling them to leave, I'll force them if I have to,'' he annonced, in a determined voice.

"Okay..." her voice got smaller, though something in there was almost...calm, grateful, a balm on Alfred's and the boost he needed to face four of the nordics. Turning himself quickly, he knocked himself into a table, making him stumble into before allowing himself out of her front door, closing it securely behind him.

"Why did you pull him in?" Iceland's voice was sharper then he intended, making him flush with anger at himself. He looked away swiftly, as if she could see his red face in the darkness, and pulled out his hankchief from his coat pocket. He dabbed her face gently, or what he assumed was her face, until her gentle laughter cut through the silence.

"That's my neck you doof," she giggled, warming his insides, making her seem like the old Greenland again. Her hand gently pushed his up to her eyes, allowing him to dab again. "I think Alfred was right, I should have turned on a light or at least wiped my eyes."

"Why do you say that?" Iceland questioned, whincing slightly as he heard Alfred and Mathis shouting at each other.

"My eyes were so blurry I thought that he was Canada," she giggled again, "I think it was for the best though, he is giving him a piece of his mind...well at least from the tone I think so."

"He is the hero," Emil said in a mocking tone, "He is wouldn't like to hear a girl cry."

"I think I'll like him," she murmured thoughtfully, tilting her head away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was only moments later when everything went silent on the outside, Alfred's voice the only thing that continued outside of Greenland's door. A few minutes later the twins inside could hear the shuffling of feet from the outside, though not one person spoke out against what Alfred had said, which was shocking. There was a door knob turn and then a click as Alfred and Matthew entered the room.

"I don't think that they will be coming back today," Alfred announced with a slight smile.

"You threatened to kick their butts...everyone knows you are strong enough to beat them, they wouldn't fight that," Matthew whispered, his tone even lower then usual, before he looked up at Greenland, "How are you?"

"I could be better," she answered with a shakey smile.

"Denmark would never leave without a fight," Emil disagreed, "He'll probably be back today."

"Don't leave," Greenland suddenly announced, her voice shaking, gripping Iceland's arm.

"Don't worry, the hero wouldn't leave a lovely lady alone with a dragon at the door!" Alfred announced, throwing his arms around Greenland's shoulders suddenly.

"We won't leave either, Green," Matthew said gently, his smile warm and comforting, "Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"Pancakes?" she whispered with a smile, her aura suddenly warming.

"Chocolate chip?" Matthew added with a smile.

"That would be amazing," she agreed, standing on shakey legs, Alfred and Emil standing with her.

She watched Matthew walk into the kitchen, which he had been in many times before, shedding a little light in the room. "I'm turning on the light in here," she warned, moving quickly to the door and flipping on the light quickly, not bothering with closing her eyes or worrying about what he post-crying face might look like in the light.

"Let me help you," Emil whispered, whiping at her red, tear streaked face and the trail of snot that had escaped her nose. "There, now you are only red," he smiled at her leaning forward and pressing a sudden kiss to her cheek.

A small gasp escaped her throat, making Emil jump back with a burning face, cursing himself internally for the second time today. He should've known, he hadn't seen her in years, even siblings...His thoughts were cut off by a forcefully hug around the waist, shocking him. Glancing down, he could see the smiling face of his sister, looking so much like it had all of those years ago, like nothing had changed. "I missed you, so much," she whispered, burying her face into his chest and breathing in deeply.

"I was worried...that everything would be different...that you would hate me now...and I've been making so many mistakes..." Emil stuttered, placing a gentle kiss to the crown of her curly brown hair.

"I would never hate you. You are my brother, my twin brother. You haven't made any mistakes, I just thought that after so long of not talking to you that you may have been...angry with me. I was talking to Matthew and the Italians, but I was worried that you would hate me if I were to tell you that...our family was a lie," she whispered, pulling away enough to look up at Emil.

"Not all of our family was a lie," Emil denied, "Me and you, we were real, and Ber and Tino, they really cared."

"I know, but Norway, I wanted you to have a big brother, he loved you and would have never hurt you and I didn't want you to be alone," she stuttered, "if I had talked to you I would have had to tell you about him so you wouldn't have told him and then..."

"I understand," Emil paused suddenly for a thought, "No that's a lie, I don't understand, but I am not mad at you, I never could be." 

"I'm glad," she whispered again, burying her face into his chest again, before an awkward cough brought them out of there own little world.

She looked up sharply, looking at a blushing Alfred, "I'm sorry I don't want to listen but I don't know how to get away from your conversation and..." Alfred was babbling, looking away from her and then looking at the ground and at the walls.

"Sorry," Greenland smiled sheepishly, pulling away from her brother, while he just gave Alfred an annoyed look, "I'm not being a very good host."

"No! You are amazing, it's just that, I don't want to butt into your brother sister moment and I feel like I'm easedropping," Alfred burst out, dramtically waving his hands, just like Greenland had always thought the personifaction of America would act.

"Come into the living room," she motioned, leading them into the door next to the one Matt had entered, "I'll explain some things to you two that I have already told Mattie before he is done with our pancakes."

"Like what?" Alfred asked, as the three of them walked into the comfortable living room.

The pair of men glaced around quickly, trying to take in the new room, amazed at how much the room actually reminded them of the girl that owned the home. The room was colored with beige and browns, all of the couchs mix matched while green and red pillows where thrown on top. The fire place was brown stone, a fire blazing inside, while pictures lined the self above it. Warm, chocolate brown wood made up the walls and golden framed pictures of the girl with her friends...even one aged on of herself and her brothers.

"Do you like it?" she tasked, gently touching the low, wooden coffee table, kicking at the over sized golden rug on the floor. "You were looking around and the only geusts I've ever had were the Italies and Matt and you know them," she laughed nervously.

"It's very..." Emil trailed off.

"It's very you, it's gorgeous," Alfred said without thinking, a blush spreading across both his and the girl's cheeks as he reliezed what he had said, though he didn't take it back.

"Sit with me, I will explain...everything...about why I am so scared of him, things you don't even know Emil," she whispered, taking a seat in the couch closest to the fire.

The boys followed suit, sitting on the couch and watching her, "What happened between you?" Emil asked, his hands shaking suddenly.

"Where should I begin..." she sighed.

"Well the begining is always a good start," Alfred smiled gently, his heart speeding faster, fear for what he might learn about his former drinking partner.

"Right," she smiled back, taking a deep breath, "Then let's get this started."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Flash Back 1703

They had left, Sweden and Finland, they had started the revolt and Greenland could see Denmark all of the sudden tettering on the edge of sanity. She knew something was totally wrong, every single time that she looked him in the eyes recently. Norway was already angry, something in him snapped when Denmark had stripped his title of Kingdom and made him a republic, he was distancing himself from almost everyone.

"Greenland," Denmark's voice called to her from his office, "Come here."

A shiver went down her spine, the dark tone to his voice, it wasn't something that should be directed toward someone that looked only around the age of tweleve. She stood on shaking legs, wrapping her arms around herself and sending her a comforting smile to her brother before exciting the room.

Her footsteps echoed up the stair case, her heart thumped quickly against her chest, she struggled to breathe. "Greenland," Den called again, his voice dropping even lower, "I don't make me wait."

Another chill went down her spine, her breath coming quicker this time, "I'm...I'm coming!" her voice shaking, fear was raking at her stomach.

"Are you going to be okay?" Iceland's voice was suddenly at her side, making her jump out of her skin.

Sending a wary smile over her shoulder after the shock had passed she laughed slightly, the fear though was making it a little less then convincing. "It's nothing, he probably just wants more grog," her voice shook a little.

"Yea..." Iceland whispered, his face going more pale then usual, "Will you be back tonight?"

"Why do you..." Greenland stopped, she had been called into _his _room and never came back before the sun was in the sky. "I'm sure..."

"Be safe," he whispered, rushing up the rest of the stairs and closing the door to our shared room. She was glad that Iceland thought that all of the late night visits were all about soliders and weapons to use against their two former brothers, not...not...she couldn't think that word, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Greennnnn," Denmark's voice cut into her thoughts, making her jerk her head forward. He was leering at me from the top of the stairs, an evil glint in his sky blue eyes. "Come on...or would you rather me just call in Ice?"

There were tears in her eyes again, "No, don't, I'm coming," she whispers, walking up the stairs in unsteady feet.

"That's a good girl," Denmark whispered in her ear, throwing his arm around her shoulders and placing his hand too closely to where no bother should go. "Why don't you show me how loyal you and your brother are to me?"

"Yes...Denmark..." she answers, looking at the floor, denying with all of her viking pride that tears were falling down her face and staining the floor.

"Good girl," he ran his fingers through her hair, "let's go," he lead her down the hall and to the bedroom.

She tried to block out this night, just like she had done so many others since Sweeden and Finland had left. She tried to block out the touches, the words, the pain, everything...she just wanted to forget. Forget that Denmark was insane, forget that Sweeden and Finland had deserted her, forget that Norway knew what was going on and he didn't care...forget that she couldn't tell anyone about this or...or he would kill her brother.

She blinked, quickly, the air was too cool on her skin and Denmark's skin was too hot and too close. Pushing his arm from her waist she rolled out of bed, landing with a thump on the floor; Denmark's snoring however told her that he wasn't bothered in the slightest. Looking around at her ripped clothing that was thrown onto the floor, she took a breath and threw on the scrap of a dress that was left before running to her own room.

She slammed the door to the room, wincing as it rosed Iceland from his sleep with a jolt, "Green," Iceland's sleepy voice mumbled, "The suns just rising, where you out all night."

Confusion echoed in her brain before she noticed that Iceland's eyes were still closed. She released a deep breath that she hadn't reliezed she was holding, "Yea..." her voice was shaking, but she cleared her throat, hoping that he wouldn't notice, "it was a long night."

"You should get some sleep before that idiot brother of ours comes in to wake us up," Iceland groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his arms.

"Yea, yea, I will," I laughed weakly at his joke, walking slowly to the carved box that held her clothing. She dug through them quickly, jerking off her destroyed dress, hiding it in the coner with several others and pulling on a white night dress before placing herself on the floor. She curled her knees into her chest, placing her forehead on top while listening to Iceland's sleeping breath. This was all for him, she insisted to herself, you have to do this for him, to keep him safe.

She took another breath before throwing herself as gently as she could into the bed next to Iceland. Glancing over at his sleeping, young face, her heart hurt. Smoothing his hair gently away from his eyes, she knew she was doing the right thing, she had to protect him.

Present time

"I couldn't...let you get hurt," she whispered, taking a hold of Iceland's hand, the pain on his face cutting her heart. "I didn't want you to know."

"You shouldn't have done that for me!" Emil burst out, his hand tightening on her hand, "I just don't understand how he could do that to you...he always said he loved you, you don't do that to someone you love..."

"And that's why you are so afraid, why you freaked out when he touched you," Alfred nodded understanding, trying not to freak her out with the sudden rage that was boiling in his stomach. He was going to have a long talk with Mathis after this.

"Yea," she nodded slightly, looking at Iceland and her own intertwined hands, "that happened for so long and then he started to get worse, he started to hit me, he would yell at me...he would always wait though, until Iceland was gone, then when Norway started to talk about leaving...it was..."

"You don't need to keep going if you don't want to," Emil whispered.

"Besides the pancakes are done," Matthew annonced with a smile, walking into the room with a large stack of pancakes, syrup, butter, extra chocolate chips and four plates balanced on one arm.

"You are amazing Mattie," Greenland and Alfred whispered at the same time, glancing over and smiling at each other widely. .

"Oh I know," Matthew winked at the pair, laughing, making Emil reliezed that this was the loudest that he had ever heard the Candain speak. "I'm completely different when I'm with my brother and my best friend."

"Sorry," Emil laughed, slightly embarassed that Matthew had read his face so easily, "I never reliezed that you could be...I mean..." Emil finally decided to stop talking, all of his words were just turning against him right now.

"Don't worry about it, I disappear when I am with almost everyone, but I'm completely myself with people I trust," Matthew smiled gently, "apperently now you are one of them too. By the way you are different when you are around...not everyone else."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, suddenly confused and slightly aggiated that someone read him so...simply.

"You are more relaxed dude!" Alfred smiled brightly, taking a plate from Matt and grabbing several pancakes from the top before Matt even got to sit everything down on the table.

"He's right," Greenland smiled, kissing his cheek gently as she watched him blush with embarassment, "you smile more, show more emotions and then you talk more freely. It's nice."

"It's awesome dude!" Alfred shouted, his mouth full, hands sticky and his arm around both Greenland and Iceland. "You know something I like you two! You guys are so cool!"

"Thanks," they both sighed, leaning their heads together, watching as Alfred piled more chocolate chips on top of his pancakes.

Greenland giggled, before pulling away, making her own plate of pancakes. Then she took a deep breath, before smiling widely, "I like you...I missed this feeling," she whispered, mostly to herself, "The feeling of belonging, you guys, you make me feel like home."

"I'm glad," Emil smiled, picking up a plate of his own. He watched as his sister skipped the butter but piled on the chocolate chips, laughing as he rememebered saying the first time he had ever had chocolate that Greenland would have loved it, he was right.

"Now all we need is the Italians," Matthew laughed. He smiled broadly as Alfred shoved in another pancake and Emil threw a chocolate chip at his sister who tried to look upset, while all she really did was grab it from her shirt and shove it in her mouth and placed a finger of syrup on Emil's cheek, it was just like a family.

"Yea! Dude where were those two! They missed the drama!'' Alfred laughed watching as Emil tried to get his sister back for the syrup, but failing, and his brother watching with smiling eyes.

Suddenely the door was thrown open, sobbing echoing in the halls, followed by cursing...that could only be... "Bella!" Feliciano screamed, throwing himself over the couch and latching onto her back, "I heard what...ohhhh pancakes!"


End file.
